The son of Chaos and Death
by honey62118
Summary: Harry Potter's life became a little complicated when he was adopted by Death. When Dumbledore uses a unique time turner and removes him from his powerful loving parents, he will have to somehow find his back despite not even remembering them.
1. Chapter 1

Four year old freak was running from Dudley as he chased him from the park where he had been sitting on the swings. His aunt told him that morning he was to stay out of the house until it was time to go to bed. He would then be allowed to go into his cupboard and go to sleep. He was also to stay out of sight of the neighbours.

The only place the four year old could think of was the park in the tunnels set up for kids to play in. It was almost sunset and Dudley had decided to go to the park dragging his mother with him. Petunia unable to say no to her son followed along allowing him to bring her to the park.

Freak saw them and knew that if his aunt saw him she would give him a beating. He had just gone through the day without getting beaten and he wanted to keep it that way. However Dudley saw him and gave chase holding a stick he intended to hit him with. Petunia was now watching as

He ran from where he was hiding and out onto the street. She was furious, she had every intention of letting him have it when he got home. She had after all told him to stay out of sight of the neighbours. Glimpsing back at his pursurer Freak saw the murderous look on his aunt's face and he realised he was running out in the open.

He felt fear grip him, the last time his aunt had that look on her face she broke his arm and then his uncle took over and his nose cheek bones were broken too. He could not talk for weeks afterwards until it healed. He wondered what it was that was wrong with him , that he could not seem to do anything right.

As he turned back from looking back he tripped over some stones and fell over hitting his head on a rock with a sickly thud. His head swam and tears sprang up un his eyes. He felt something smack him in the head and he opened his eyes enough to see Dudley hitting him with the stick.

He really wished not be there, to go somewhere where he did not need to worry about being beaten, where he would be allowed to eat. He did not see that he was no longer where he landed instead there was nothing left where he landed because he disappeared and found himself in front of what looked like ripped curtains in a dark room.

He walked over to the curtains which were hiding what looked like a cave. To Freak's four year old mind it was the less scary part of where he was. There was a little light inside and he walked in following it. His head was hurting but he was so used to being in pain he did not really pay it mind. He walked into something standing in the middle of the dark path blocking his way toward the light.

Little Freak looked up and saw a face that was ever changing watching him. His eyes narrowed trying to make out the face of the being in front of him. He knew that it was rude and he was not allowed to ask questions but how could he not ask?. He said "Why does your face do that? How am I supposed to know what you look like?" In his childish high voice and mispronounced words and lisp.

He winced as he realised he had spoken without being spoken to and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to please don't hurt me."

The being leaned its head on its side in a contemplative way as if trying to measure for something. When it spoke its voice sent a wave of fear through Freak but Freak was used to being afraid and knew that if he ran away it would only be worse for him so he stood his ground his hands over his head and stomach to protect his most vulnerable areas.

The being said "What are you doing in here. You are not supposed to be here."

Seeing the being was not about to hit him Freak slowly put down his arm that was over his head and said "I don't know! I was running form Dudley and he was hitting me then I was here."

Unsure of what to do with the child the being leaned over and picked Freak up. Freak squaked in fear before he stopped himself from doing something that would most likley get him beaten. His fear calmed when the being did nothing but pick him up an start walking. He could not remember ever being picked up so carefully by anyone. His aunt and uncle did not even touch him unless they were beating him.

The being placed him on a tree stump and gave him a banana. Freak's eyes widened at the offer of food and smiled widley. He waited a few seconds before eating it to see if the food would be taken from him. When he was till holding it an dno sign of it being taken he ate it, savouring every bit of it. He could not remember ever eating anything so good.

Teh being watched as he ate and said nothing. He sat down next to Freak and waited. When Freak finished eating he led him to a bed made of leaves and had him lie down and go to sleep. Freak did as he was told and slept. It was the most comfortable he had ever been. The being sat beside Freak. He was contemplating something.

Normally when someone walked into his domain they did not survive the ecperience. The being took their souls befor they could do anything. However this child, who talked to him despite his fear and even trusted him enough to eat the proffered banana and actually go to sleep next to him.

He never had any interruption with any creature ever. He looked at the child's memories and knew those who were supposed to love him did not and made him suffer in his short years. He made a decision as he watched the child sleep. Reaching out he placed a hand on the child's forehead and pulled out the piece of soul entrenched in the scar.

The soul piece would be the sacrifice needed to allow him to remain there. He picked up the child and took him to the meeting point of five rivers that flowed through each other. The river Styx, Lethe, Acheron, Cocytus and Phlegethon.

He made a cut on his hand and placed a drop of blood on the child's tongue then placed the child in the mixed water of all the rivers. The child would either live or die. If he was strong enough to live through it he would become his son. The son of death.

xxxxxxx

Freak felt his body get wet before the pain began. He was used to pain and knew that if he screamed it would only get worse. He curled himself in his usual position when uncle Vernon got drunk came home and beat him within an inch of his life. It looked like this was one of those times, although this was a lot more excruciating than usual.

Freak did not scream or cry out he kept his eyes closed and screamed inwardly. It would be over soon and he could rest and start to heal. As he thought about healing the pain began to lessen. He did not want to raise his hopes knowing that if he even looked remotely happy uncle Vernon would make it worse. He assumed he had somehow returned to the Dursleys while he was sleeping and they were punishing him.

The pain eventually completely disappeared and Freak found himself under water. He panicked for a second before he realised he was breathing under water.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Death watched and waited for the screaming. He had watched as grown men warriors, scream in agony whe they fell in while looking for the immortality they read about in myths. The myth, which was not really a myth was that if you fell in the rivers of the underworld and lived through it you would gain immortality. What people did not know was that you needed death's aproval and no-one ever got it. At least until now.

He was surprised when not even a whimper came from the boy, but what he really did not expect was to see the primordial Chaos appear by the rivers. He was dressed in black and had his hair short and spikey. He watched as Chaos strolled closer to where the rivers met and said "I thought you said you would let me know when you decided to do this."

Death faced Chaos and said "I didn't think you cared any more. You do not answer me when I call and you have been gone for several millennia."

Chaos smiled and said "I have not been in this universe for a long time. I only returned yesterday. Who do you think sent this child into your domain. He was too perfect not to take him. His soul is new, pure and stronger than I have ever seen. He has already suffered more than grown men do in their entire lives in his few short years and yet there is no anger or hatred in his heart. He continues to search for love and acceptance."

As he said this he made a cut on his own finger and used his powers to place the blood on the child's tongue while he was in the water. He looked up to see Death's angry face and say "We had a deal Thanatos. When you have a child he would belong to both of us. Our powers combined in him. You cannot retract that because you are angry with me. You know I want a child, I always have but I cannot risk having another one especially with how some of my children were threats to the universe. You are the only being with enough power to give my offspring the balance they need. I have every intention of making sure the child is happy and loved. He will want for nothing. "

"Fine we will have to heal his body first and make sure that the changes did not do any damage to him. He looks like he was starved and beaten a lot." Death shifted from his death persona to his less scary persona of Thanatos with huge black wings long hair and perfect face. The face that Freak was changing to look like.

Chaos replied "It's best if we take him to the void. If any complications arise I can fix it and I will not be restricted by the fear of destroying the planet with my powers."

Thanatos was a bit hesitant. He was still angry with Chaos, he had just arrived in time to butt in and place a claim on his new son. They may have been lovers once but that ended when Chaos disappeared from his life. He knew he was alive and fine, he just didn't come back. It was 200 million years since the last time he saw him and here he was acting as if the time had not passed.

However he knew Chaos would be able to fix anything that went wrong. He was death he could not heal. It was not a part of his powers. He nodded in agreement and looked away to the churning water with the child inside. He saw the boy was now awake and swimming around the water in confusion. He smiled, he had always wanted a son and this was a chance for him. He reached into the water and pulled him out.

Freak looked into the face of the being he could now see. He was not alone. There was someone else there with them. Confusion warred in his mind. what was going on? However no-one explained anything to him. Instead he was whisked away magically and he found himself in a dark place. Everything around him was dark he could not even see his hands in front of him. He was not even sure if his eyes were open or closed. Panic began to set in, he was now lying on something he could not see.

Death took Harry to the void with Chaos. The first part of the void was dark and no-one could go through it without Chaos' guidance even him. He would end up going round in circles if he tried. He had to allow Chaos to hold his hand as they passed and eventually they arrived in Chaos' home.

He was surprised to see the reception Chaos received, as if he had not been there for a long time. The beings who lived in the void with Chaos were only several hundred. Despite the space available that could fit several earth's the place not as full of life as he expected.

He looked at the child in his arms and saw the first complication. His eyes were completely blank the pupil was gone and he was beginning to panic. He placed him on a bed as soon as they arrived and Chaos took over.

Chaos spoke to Thanatos as he worked "It looks like someone bound his magic and placed loyalty, and servitude enchantment chains on his body. They clashed with the changes he just went through and the damage to his body did not help. The enchantments are fighting to retain control."

This was something simple for Chaos to fix. He removed the chains and healed the child. He then changed the child's physiology from human to a more durable one a primordial. Thanatos did not object, knowing this would protect his son from getting hurt easily. He saw the child open his eyes and frantically look around. His eyes resting no Thanatos and frowning.

Thanatos moved closer and picked him up. He sat down on a chair and said to him. "How are feeling child?"

Freak blinked his long eyelashes and placed a hand on his shoulder where he felt something move. It was his hair. It was longer and straighter reaching his shoulders. He fixed his stare on Thanatos and said "I'm fine."

"You need a Name don't you? How about Eros?" Thanatos was watching the child's reaction when Chaos said "That is probably a good name for him. I was planning on giving him Eros' domains as he is gone."

This made Thanatos look up and say "What?"

Chaos shrugged "Eros chose to live as a mortal after he fell in love with one. His domains are currently without a deity. His power has to go somewhere."

Thanatos shook his head and said "Should that not be his choice? What if he does not want it when he is older?"

"It is not completely binding yet. At least until he is old enough to decide what he wants. However as of right now he is no longer mortal. He already has powers of his own without the addition of Eros' domains. He will be very powerful, more so than the greek gods."

Thanatos turned his attention back to The newly named Eros. The child asked "Where am I? What happened?"

Thanatos smiled and said "We little one, things have changed. You do not have to go back to the Dursleys. You have me and Chaos now. We are your new family."

He pointed at Chaos who was now seated next to them and smiling. "We healed you and now you are our son."

Eros looked into Thanatos' eyes searching for any kind of deception. When he found none he smiled and said "You really want me?"

Both Thanatos and Chaos replied "Very much little one."

xxxxxxxxxx

Eros laughed as he ran from the pegasus stables towards his room. He could not wait to see his dad. He sensed him as soon as he arrived and knew that he would be in the house with his father. He lived in the void with Chaos who he called father. Thanatos who he called dad only left when he had duties to attend to that his reapers were unable to take care of themselves.

He did not know how long he was in the void because time stood still in there. Despite his rocky start with the Dursleys he was a happy child, quick learner and quite the trickster. He looked like a healthy ten year old.

Thanatos felt his son running torward the house and braced himself for the little tornado he knew would occur as soon as he got in. Eros was learning to control wind, he had already learned water and earth. Each time he learned an element he seemed to use it when he got over excited. There were earthquackes when he was learning earth, rain when he was learning water and now a little tornado. He dreaded when he would begin to learn fire.

Until he was older and able to control his emotions better he would have these accidental magic moments. It was also the reason why he agreed to allow him to live in the void. The power in his magical accidents was a lot, it could take out a small town if he had no control over it.

Just as he predicted a little tornado swept into the room blowing furniture and everything else in the room all over the place. Eros jumped into his arms shouting "Daddy!"

He hugged him with a huge smile on his face and said "How's my little buddy, I missed you."

Eros replied "I'm fine, you were gone for really long this time."

Thanatos replied "I know buddy. I had a lot to take care of. There was a really bad alien who was trying to take over the earth and he killed a lot of people with magic that my reapers did not understand."

They discussed the happenings on earth like they always did when Thanatos returned from a job. Eros wanted to go to earth. He loved his home and his parents but he did not really have anyone to play with. He loved listening to his dad's stories about what people got up to. Even though he remembered his time with the Dursleys he now knew that, that was not what his life was meant to have been like. He wanted to experience what he was denied and see the things in his dad's stories for himself.

Before bed that night he decided to broach the subject with his dad.

"Daddy!, can I ask you something?"

Thanatos sat down on the bed and said "Of course kiddo, you know you can ask me anything."

"Can I come with you next time you go to the earth?"

Thanatos raised an eyebrow and said "What brought this on?"

Eros bit his lip and said "I just want to see it, I never got a chance to see or enjoy anything when I was with the Dursleys and I wanna."

Thanatos kissed his fore head and said "Okay but not for a little while, at least until you have learned to control your powers enough that you won't destroy a town by accident."

Eros smiled happily and said "Thank you daddy!" then went to sleep.

That night Thanatos and Chaos sat down to talk. They normally avoided spending time alone. Thanatos was finding it difficult to let go of the hurt and feelings of abandonment from Chaos, and Chaos was trying to give Thanatos some space to work things out. They talked about letting Eros go to earth.

xxxxxx

Eros and Chaos appeared in a building in the middle of new York. Eros looked thirteen years old with pure white and silver wings. The silver in his hair tips matched the silver on his wing tips. His sky blue gaze took in his surroundings and smiled. He was finally back on earth. It took a long time for him to learn the control he needed of his powers. He was glad he waited though. He now knew what his powers were and that he would be able to protect himself if he needed to.

Chaos waved a hand and the place they stood in changed to look like their home. It was something Eros had asked for. Despite wanting to go to earth he was not ready to relinquish his home and feeling of safety. The building they stood in would Eros' sanctuary when ever he got home sick. They were planning on sending him to camp half blood.

Either Chaos or Thanatos would always be found there if he needed them. They were reluctant to allow him to come. He may be powerful but he was still vulnerable until he grew into his full powers.

The building opposite them had a large A on the side. Eros watched as a red metal man flew out of it. He smiled as he remembered his dad's stories about the metal man and his friends. Looking at his father he asked "Can we go sight seeing?"

Chaos nodded and said "okay, but no using your powers unless you are protecting yourself. We don't want to have to hide you from the mortals if you get exposed."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were bliss for Eros. He got to experience a lot of the things he had only heard about. It was while he was having breakfast, his both his parents were out that he received a couple of visitors. It was an old man with a long white hair and beard dressed like a wizard. His companion was a greasy haired man who looked like a miserable person if the sneer on his face was anything to go by.

The old man smiled at Eros as if they were old friends and said "Harry my boy, I have been looking for you for a very long time. Your aunt and uncle miss you."

Eros picked a knife and began to butter his toast and dip it in his egg. After he took a bite he said "Who are you?"

Still smiling the old man said "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, chief warl..."

Eros cut him off "I didn't ask for your resume. What are you doing here besides breaking and entering of course?"

The greasy haired man answered instead "You are as spoilt as I thought you were Potter,"

He turned to his companion and said "Albus why are you indulging the brat, just stun him and lets go before the muggles return. I have no wish to make this any longer than it needs to."

Eros merely glanced at the greasy haired man and said "My name is not Potter. Whoever this person you are looking for is not here. I would suggest you leave the way you came before my parents get back."

Instead of listening the old man took out a stick from the ghastly robes he was wearing and was about to point it at Eros when the door behind the two wizards opened and Thanatos walked in dressed in blue ripped jeans and a black t shirt depicting a band Eros liked to listen to. He walked past the two men stood by Eros and said "Do you make a habit of just breaking and entering into other people's homes?"

The greasy haired man'sneer deepened as he spoke "we do what we like muggle, what can you do about it? And we are here for Potter."

Thanatos replied "My son stays here with me. Get out of my house."

The old man sighed and said "I was hoping we could do this peacefully but alas it is not meant to be. He lifted the wand in his hand and pointed it at Thanatos. A red beam of light shot out of it towards Thanatos and fizzled out halfway to him. The old man'eyes widened and tried again only this time the greasy haired man joined him. They kept this up until it was obvious nothing was going to happen. The old man was the first to speak"I don't understand!"

Thanatos didn't bother to explain,instead his scythe appeared in his hand and his persona changed to that of death and watched the two men fall to their knees in fear. He swipped his scyth and ripped the old man from his body and said"My son stays with me. Am I clear?" Death sighed as the soul in his hand passed out and a stench filled the room. The greasy haired man had a puddle underneath him and he looked like he was on the verge of passing out as well.

Waving a hand and using magic to clear the air Eros said "I think you overdid it dad. Thanatos waved him off and said "They threatened you, there is no such thing as overdoing it."

He shook the soul awake and said when he opened his eyes"you are now marked by death old man. You are the one responsible for my son's unhappy childhood Now I won't tell you again get out and don't come back . If I see you even saying my son's name I will teach you why some things are worse than me. Now are we both on the same page?"

The old man's soul shook it's head to say he understood. Thanatos threw the soul back in its body eliciting an anguished cry of pain as the soul rejoined the body. Thanatos slowly moved forward to the old man and said "Just so we are clear, my son is no longer part of your world. he crossed over. You have no claim on him."

He grabbed the greasy man by the scruff of his neck and said "...and you, I see your hatred of my son and your plans to make his life difficult..."

A voice behind him cut him off "...I think a more fitting punishment will be to have him go through what he was gong to put Eros through if he was in his power. I have just returned from those vile things that dared to call themselves my son's kin. I turned them into house elves and gave them to a pure blood family called the Malfoys. They are cruel and vindictive wizards they will do me proud with the Dursleys punishment before they get their own."

As he spoke Chaos channelled his power and turned the greasy haired man named Severus Snape into a house elf. Albus Dumbledore could only watch on in horror. When he found out Harry was alive at the beginning of that week he sent Fawkes his forcefully bound familiar to track and find him. he already had rituals ready to bind the boy to his will as well as a marriage contract with a girl from a light pure blood family. He failed to gain access to the boy's money hence the marriage contract. It looked like his parents anticipated that people would try to take advantage of him and had their vaults blood locked, the only way to open them would be Harry doing it himself. There were spells to ensure that he knew what was inside and that he was not being coerced into opening his vault and taking out his inheritance.

Thanatos noticed the wand in the old man's hand and summoned it to his hand. It was the death stick and to Dumbledore's continued horror he snapped it in half and said "I really need to stop leaving my things lying around."

Chaos forcibly threw them out of the building before raising wards to keep all wizards out. As soon as they were gone Thanatos said "I cannot believe you forgot to put up wards. What if they had hurt Eros?"

Chaos replied "The wards were there I just never thought we would need to use them. Most beings with power know your essence they would not tread on your territory. Those two just blindly apparated here. They did not even notice that you are not human."

Thanatos was furious. He whirled on Chaos but before he could say anything Eros spoke "I'm not completely defenceless you know. You forget those wizards don't even have a fraction of my power. You worry too much."

Thanatos hugged Eros and said "Of course I worry, you are my son."

Chaos stood off to the side and said "I'm sorry, I was careless and the wizards got close to him."

Knowing that staying angry would solve nothing Thanatos nodded and said "Just be careful in the future."

xxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore made his way to his office with an angrily squeaking house elf beside him. He was ignoring the house elf trying to think of how the boy he had had under his control become the ward of someone that powerful. Even thinking about the being the boy called daddy sent stabs of fear through him. How was he going to win the war now? The boy was completely out of his reach. well almost completely. He sped up to his office as an idea formed in his mind, the Snape house elf at his heel. He opened a hidden compartment in his office and took out an hour glass the size of a fist.

A smile lit up his face as he went to the pensive bowl in the main office he used to look at memories. He took out all the memories in it and placed a single memory of the last time he saw the boy. He was almost three lying in his cupboard covered in blood, bruises, cuts and body waste. It was a sorry sight. The hour glass was a stolen relic from his last visit to the department of mysteries. It was the only one of its kind. The young man who was showing him around was more than happy to explain how it worked to the great Dumbledore. He was happy he knew something his idol didn't. Dumbledore erased his the man's memory of the visit afterwards and placed a fake memory of being shown something else irrelevant. It was a small memory replacement that even an expert would not notice unless they were particularly looking for it.

The hourglass required a sacrifice for it to work. It was one of the reasons it was in the department of mysteries they were trying to figure out how to use it without it. Dumbledore turned to the newly made house elf who was now irritating him. He grabbed it and shoved its head inside the pensive. The hour glass began to shimmer as it sucked out the elf's soul. Dumbledore smiled as his surroundings began to change. days and nights went by backwards. This went on for an hour before it suddenly stopped.

He looked around his office and noticed the subtle changes. Some of the gadgets he got rid of were there in the room. His bowl of lemon drops were gone replaced by lemon bon bons. He smiled as he picked one up and popped it in his mouth. He checked the gadget that were connected to the boy. They were working. He knew he would need to be careful about what he now knew about the future. He did not want to change too much.

The fire place in Arabella Figs' house lit up and Albus Dumbledore stepped through. She was waiting for him after he called to say he was making his way there. He greeted her before going out the door to towards number four privet drive. As he approached the house he saw Petunia step outside with her son in a pram. He walked faster and spoke just as he arrived on their pavement "Aaa Petunia. How lovely to see you. I am here to talk to you about young Harry."

Petunia gave him a look and said "We do not want anything to do with you freaks. You said you would leave us alone if we took in the boy. What are you doing here?"

"Let us step inside, this is not a conversation to be had in the vicinity of the neighbours, yes?"

Petunia seemed to notice for the first time where she was and number two was already peaking out of her window. She scowled and pushed the pram back into the house Dumbledore followed behind her.

The cupboard under the stairs was the same as ever and the smell coming from it made him want to gag. It was covered over by the smell of bleach. A normal person would not notice and think the owners of the house were obsessed with bleach.

She stood in the corridor and said to Dumbledore Okay what is it you are after?"

"I need you to move house. to a magically protected house I have set up for you. I found out that someone is searching for the boy and that someone is very powerful even more so than me or any wizard I know including the one who killed his parents. He will kill you to get him, Harry is very powerful. Who ever this wizard is who is looking for him wants him for his powers."

Petunia cut in "I thought you said you bound his magic."

Dumbledore nodded and said "I did but someone with more power than I do can undo the bindings. The new home I have chosen for you is in a very nice muggle neighbourhood. The house is bigger than this one and your husband will have a new job that pays more than he is getting now. There will also be a large payment for your inconvenience."

He remembered the boy was on the verge of dying last time he was there. It was the reason he had visited, his gadgets connected to his health showed him flickering. He went to the cupboard and opened it, when he went to reach for his wand, it was not the elder wand he normally used. He could not get that back as it was destroyed. It was his old wand he used before the fight with Grindlewald. He cast several spells, to clear the air, clean up the boy and heal his wounds just enough so he would live.

When he was done he waved his wand again and everything in the house packed itself. Petunia was looking like she swallowed a lemon. A moving truck came to their front yard and a for sale sign appeared on the grass. Satisfied Dumbledore said to Petunia, your husband will know where to go when he finishes work. Enjoy your new home Petunia."

With that he turned the pram she had her hand on into a portkey and sent her off. The movers were just for show for the neighbours. He turned back to the cupboard and did the same thing to blanket in Harry's hand that he did to the pram and Harry disappeared as well.

xxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Freak opened his eyes as he landed painfully with a thud aggravating his wounds. He looked around himself and realised he was no longer in his cupboard. His heart beat faster, fear gripping him. His aunt and uncle would beating for being out of the cupboard even if he did not know how he got out in the first place. Despite the fact that wherever he was, was dark he could tell it was a cupboard and a bit roomier than before. His eyes adjusted to the dark room he woke up in. He felt around the room trying to find a light switch like in his cupboard but he found none. The only other thing in the room with him was his blanket.

He sat down and cuddled his blanket. It was the only thing he was allowed to have by his aunt and uncle, well that and Dudley's old ragged clothes. As he sat there he felt his stomach growling with hunger. The hunger hurt. It was a long time since he last ate and his aunt had given him Dudley's unwanted porridge after it had gone cold and lumpy. A small shimmer in front of him grabbed his attention as something appeared in front of him. It was a bowl of porridge, warm with no lumps. It smelled really good and Freak's tummy rumbled painfully again. He picked up the bowl and lifted it to his mouth and drank the porridge, there was no spoon.

As soon as the thought of a spoon formed in his mind one appeared inside the bowl. He smiled as he used his tiny fingers to pick up the spoon and use it to eat. A flash of a memory of a woman with red hair smiling at him as he held a spoon in his hand went through his mind. He wondered who she was. He finished the porridge and felt better, he was worried about how his aunt would react if she saw the mess he made and the fact that he had had food. The bowl and mess disappeared as a result of his mess. He curled into his blanket wishing it was bigger and softer, enough to keep him warm. The blanket grew longer and thickened. Freak fell asleep feeling full, warm ad comfortable for the first time he could remember.

The door to his new refuge was opened from the outside, his aunt was on the other side. She scowled at the blanket and assumed the old coot had done it. The boy was completely healed and he looked clean. She reached in to grab him and drag him to the bathroom when a shield encompassed him wholly sending a shock through her and throwing her back away from him. The boy was curled up around himself and a look of terror on his face. She pulled herself up and looked at the child in fear. The child's powers were released. She remembered when he first arrived and Vernon tried to smack him. The magic in him had risen to protect him by setting her husband on fire. The old coot had given them a paste that treated the burns so he was not scarred. He bound the boy's powers after that.

The new house was huge, in fact it was more of a manor than a house. Petunia was shallow enough not to care that it came from magic, it was what she had always wanted. Especially after seeing her sister's house that her husband got her when they were married. That had cinched it for her, she hated her sister with a passion for getting everything she ever wanted. A rich, handsome husband who loved her with everything he had. She stopped communicating with her sister when she saw she had a child that was more beautiful than her own.

The door to the cupboard shut closed and she did not try to open it. However she was relieved the when the old coot arrived and said "What happened?I know some magic was done here."

Petunia just pointed to the door in front of her and Dumbledore opened it. The boy was sitting up with a look of fear on his face. Dumbledore frowned when he noticed the child was completely healed. He had not done that. It seemed the binding had become undone or the boy's power was growing. He brought out his wand and began to cast the binding spell. However as he finished he noticed that the boy's magic was not being bound, instead it was his own magic that was now bound. There was a shimmer around the boy. He noticed too late that it was a protection shield. It was coming from the boy's own core. His spell rebound back to him and he realised he had bound a huge percentage of his own core.

Freak felt his fear increase. He didn't understand what was going on. He felt something move inside of him and he saw a bright light engulf him before his surroundings changed.

Dumbledore felt fury at the boy. He had failed to subdue him like wanted. Now he lost him again. He would need to get Fawkes to find him again. That was when he remembered, This was before he bound Fawkes to him. He was still connected to the castle instead of him. He would need to do that as soon as possible. He got up and said to petunia. When I bring the boy back you are to keep him locked up. He is not to go anywhere until I come for him. I prepared the basement to be his room. No-one can see him there, no-one will know he is there, no-one but you. Your only job is to keep him alive."

Petunia merely nodded and Dumbledore took out the portkey in his pocket he kept there. He needed to unbind his powers and bind the phoenix to him to find the boy. It was going to be a long night. He needed to go to the goblins first.

xxxxxx

Chaos and Thanatos watched as Eros disappeared and they could do nothing to stop it. The gadget that was being used was made by Kronos the titan of time. It could not be undone once it was used and a person could only use it once in their lifetime. Neither of them had realised the old coot had it. Chaos bound Eros' powers into his soul. He also gave him an extra power that would always give him an escape route whenever he was in danger. Wherever he went he would have them even if he did not remember. If they tried to go back with him they could end up destroying the world through using too much power and not to mention it would break some of the ancient laws they had to follow to protect the beings had never felt so helpless. In his fury Thanatos travelled to find the old coot and reap his soul so he could torture him. What he found made him laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore had just come from the goblins. They unbound his powers but they took a chunk of his wealth for doing it. Now he really needed the contents of the Potter vaults. He made a beeline for Fawkes' perch only to find it empty. He stopped in front of the perch and called out "Fawkes!"

However unlike the usual flash of fire he saw when he normally called for the bird nothing happened. He called again and still it did not come. He remembered the fact that time travel did not affect a phoenix' memory. Which meant that Fawkes knew he wanted to bind him and left as soon as he knew. He sat down on the closest chair. Everything was going wrong. He used his only chance with the hourglass and not only lost the boy, he lost Fawkes, a huge amount of his money not only unbinding his magic but for the Dursleys as well in order for them to keep the boy.

He ignored the knock on his door as he sat there not knowing what to do or even begin to look for the boy.

xxxxxxxxx

Freak opened his eyes as soon as the light around him became comfortable enough for him to see. He was outside a cave with huge doors. Beside him was a pool of water that did not look friendly enough for him to go near. He moved away from it and sat beside a tree, one of many that were all over. He shivered with cold, and looked around himself. He noticed his blanket on the ground next to where he landed. He picked it up and wrapped it around himself. That was when he heard noises approaching the place where he was. Not knowing if they were friend or foe he hid behind the tree and pulled his blanket over his head. Despite the fact that it did not do anything except cover his head and face it did nothing to protect him.

The sounds were louder now and he could see people approaching. If he could count he would have counted nine of them. One was tall, blond and had pointy ears, the next two had curly shoulder length hair and was normal height to what he was used to seeing. They were followed by four very short men who looked more like children than dwarfs as one would think. Behind them was an actual dwarf not that freak knew this and an old man with a long white beard that had him shrinking back in fear. The movement alerted the travellers to his position and his eyes widened as they all now looked in his direction.

He covered his head with his hands as he waited for the inevitable blow but all he heard were words that he could not understand. He sensed as they moved closer to him as if they were studying him. He squeaked in fear as one of them pulled back the blanket he was hiding under and gasped.

He said something in a language Freak did not understand. It was the blond tall one with pointy ears. He turned to one of his companions and said "It is a child, Aragon. He cannot be more than three."

Freak looked up at the blond elf in reaction the man he was talking to was crouched next to him and they were both looking at him. The man called Aragon replied "Where did he come from Legolas?"

Freak blinked at the question and when he realised they were not about to hurt him he stood up and moved back away from them. He did not know where he was or what these people would do to him. Just because they had not hurt him yet did not mean they would not. However the tree behind him stopped him from going too far. His heart beat faster, the blond man said something to him that he could not understand. He wondered why he was speaking strangely when he talked to him. Freak's speech was not very good. He was never allowed to say anything by his aunt and uncle. He was not sure what he say anyway he did not know a lot of words. The words he did know he learned were from the tv that Dudley liked to watch and he heard from his cupboard and when his aunt and uncle played with Dudley or tried to teach him something and he was in the vicinity.

Hands reached out to pick him up and he panicked. His shield shot out of him knocking the two closet people to him on the ground. He was inside the shield hands over his head tears coursing down his face. The old man seeing this moved closer to them and helped his companions up. Freak was wide eyed as he realised he did something that he was normally beaten for. Except this time it was much bigger than he ever did. He began to brace himself for the beating he knew he was going to get. He did not notice the men discussing something while he panicked. His magic seemed to sense something bad close by.

It was on one of the smaller people. It headed straight for whatever was on the little person and grabbed it pulling it off the chain it was on. It was a ring, it was suspended in mid air and the group were panicking trying to get at it. Fire came out of Freak and consumed it, melting it, destroying it. The earth shook trees were pulled out of the ground and a piercing scream rendered through the air.

The ring fell to the ground in a melted heap. Freak was breathing heavily and he passed out where he stood from exhaustion and fear at what he had done.


End file.
